This invention relates to new and useful improvements in windmill constructions and assemblies. Many attempts have been made to construct windmills which are more efficient than conventional windmills but they all suffer from one disadvantage namely that the diameter of the rotating portion of the windmill is fixed thus making it difficult to control the velocity of the windmill particularly when relatively strong winds are encountered.